This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a fluorescnt screen, particularly of a multilayer construction of a cathode ray tube.
Multilayer fluorescent screen has been used in various types of cathode ray tubes. For example, in a penetration tube, two or three phosphor layers emitting light of different colors are laminated with nonluminous layers interleaved. In many cathode ray tubes, an aluminum film, called a metal back, is formed on the side of a fluorescent screen facing an electron gun structure. In such a case, a filming layer acting as a substrate is formed on the fluorescent screen.
To prepare such a multilayer construction, various techniques have been used for different purposes. These techniques, however, require complicated steps, thus requiring complicated installations, increasing manufacturing cost and decreasing yielding rate.